Uhm I'm here for you!
by Zippygorawr
Summary: Well... It's hard to explain... Just read it if ya want. (Gaara x boy Oc... and eventually Naruto X boy Oc... And Shikamaru x boy Oc... and Maybe Baki x boy Oc... ahaha )
1. Chapter 1

Age: "fuck off, I'm Irish"

Height: ... 5' 11"

weight: "bitch you'll figure it out later"

how he acts: "well, I do enjoy being the pervy little asshole that I am, so ya'know. I cuss, and kill people for game sometimes so be warned. I'm pretty easy to get along with as long as you can tolerate me, but the second you touch Yin, you're dead." "OH! and I have a ginger fetish"


	2. Chapter 2

"HIIIIIIIII! I'm Yin! I can be REALLY hyper, but I'm also a crybaby... heehee..."

age: "13!"

Height: *blushes* 5' 2"

weight: *blushes more* "92 pounds!~"

how he acts: "I loooooooove talking to people! until they're mean to me... then Yang beats them up! heehee that's mean... I'm random and I LOOOOVE chocolate~! OH! looks like I gotta go! Daiki-sensei says we have a mission! eeeee!" *runs off*


	3. Chapter 3

age: 13

height: 5' 7"

weight: 90 pounds

how he acts: "... he LOVES to sleep" Yin

"he's fucking boring as fuck!" Yang

"he's a great student with a lot going for him... if he actually tried for once..." Daiki


	4. Chapter 4

age: "17~"

Height: "6' even~!"

weight: "110" *grins*

how he acts: "well, I get along with any and everyone, and I have to keep Yin and Yang under control... such an effort... did I mention that I was lazy as fuck? well, I have to go now, we have a mission... great..."


	5. Chapter 5

(( Yang's POV))

Well, it was just another normal day (( until the fire nation attacked PUNPUNPUN)). Me, Yin and Chiriku were all sitting/laying down on couches spread throughout the room. We all had our normal clothes on...

I bet you're wondering what we're wearing hmm~? Hee~ well I'm wearing bright red skinny jeans, a tight black muscle shirt, a black leather jacket, and my combat boots. Not to mention my eyeliner~! Ladies~ hold your orgasms, I know I'm flawless~

Yin was wearing a pair of light blue skinny jeans, a white shirt, and HOLY SHIT MY CAT JUST SCARED THE SHIT OUT OF ME! Okay, back on subject. He had a fluffy white jacket on too. It had black fur around the hood and at the end of his sleeves. SO CUTE~!

Chiriku had a pair of black sweatpants on, a black long sleeved shirt on, and a dark blue jacket. It's pretty hot on him but oh well~ he was also sleeping... SHOCKER

Daiki-sensei, though he wasn't here right now, was wearing blue skinny jeans, a black long-sleeved shirt, and combat boots.

Aren't we such a hot team~?


	6. Chapter 6

(( Still Yang ))

So, after like three hours of just sitting around and doing nothing, Daiki finally came back and told us we had a mission. JASHIN I HOPE IT'S AN ASSASSINATION MISSION! I Woke Chiriku up and we started walking towards our Leader's building. I guess you might be wondering what our village is called? No? Well, you're gonna find out. It doesn't really have a name, and our leader doesn't really have a title. We call our not so little village "Dreamland" but it's anything other that that. I'll tell you why later though. Anywhore, we call our leader "Leader" duh. He's pretty cool. I sighed from boredom and got out my IPod. MUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSIIIIIIIIIC! Okay, so I put my earbuds in and started blasting Alone by Bullet for my Valentine and smiled to myself.

After walking for a little while longer, and me blasting my music, we reached Leader's building. I happily barged in and grinned, turning off my Ipod. "Leader you sexy bastard tell me it's an-"

"escort mission." He cut me off.

I blinked and looked at him. "what." I mumbled.

He smirked. "You, Yin, Daichi, and Chiriku are escorting a group from Suna to Konoha."

I blinked again and heard Yin squeal in excitement. "Who exactly are they...?" I mumbled, pouting.

"Their names are Gaara, Kankuro, Temari, and Baki. they will be here any minute." he said casually, taking a sip of coffee. I took the cup and chugged it.

"Isn't Ichi-chan from Suna?" Yin asked, looking at leader.

"Yes Yin, Ichibi lived in the desert before he was sealed inside of Gaara, and Yang." He looked at me. I grunted and crossed my arms. "Gaara just so happens to be a ginger." He grinned.

"FUCK YOU, FUCK YOUR FUCKING ESCORT MISSION, FUCK FUCKING SUNA., FUCK YOUR FUCKING VILLAGE, FUCK YOUR FUCKING FACE-"

"YANG" he yelled, cutting me off before I could continue. I huffed and looked at him, fuming. "They're here." He pointed to the doorway behind us and I glanced back, seeing an... incredibly rapeable ginger, a blond, a kid with cat ears and Crayola on his face, and some dude with half of his face covered. They, with the exception of the ginger, were all looking at me wide-eyed.

"FUCK. EVERYTHING." I yelled.

"Yang calm down..." Yin whimpered and hugged me. I mumbled a few choice cuss words and hugged back, slowly calming down.

"well, now that it's awkward," Leader started. We all looked at him. "Yang, be happy cause I'm putting you in charge of this mission until you reach the Leaf Village. You can kill whoever tries to hurt any of you along the way." I smiled brightly. "but." He looked at me with a rarely stern expression. "If you hurt any of these seven," He motioned towards my team and the one from Suna, "I'll make sure that you're sealed again." I gulped and nodded.

"whatever as long as I can kill people then- WAIT THAT MEANS I HAVE TO DEAL WITH THE GINGER!"

"Yup." He grinned. I sighed very over-dramatically and crossed my arms.

"Whatever..." I mumbled. I looked down at a smiling Yin and chuckled. "What are you smiling about?"

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeell," He started, giggling lightly. I lifted a brow. "nothing let's go!"

"Wait Yin." Leader said. He looked at me and I looked back. "Yang, you're in charge of everything until you reach the Leaf, which means you can't simply rely on Daiki like you normally do. I'm testing your leadership skills." I sighed, figuring that this was going to be another lecture. "That also means if I have one single rape charge filed against you I will personally cut off your manhood and make sure you never have babies. Do I make myself clear?" He said very calmly. My eyes widened and I nodded quickly.

"Why are you putting a kid in charge of all of us?" I looked back to the Sensei of the Suna people and growled.

"Hey old man!" I yelled, getting his attention. "It's because I can actually fucking control my team!" I stuck out my tongue and heard Yin squeal and giggle.

"And he treats everyone the same... meaning he doesn't give a fuck about anyone." Chiriku mumbled, covering his mouth to hide a yawn.

"Tis true~" I said happily, looking at leader. "Okay, anything else?" I said, hoping that I could at least kill SOMETHING.

"You leave in three days, or four, depending on how fast you wanna go." He muttered. "Now go, I actually have work to do." He said, waving his hand to send us off. I huffed and quickly turned on my heel, walking past everyone.

(( Gaara's POV))

We have to follow... him? He seems like a total idiot... let's see how long he lives. After watching... Yang was it? Walk past us, I glanced at their leader before following Yang and everyone else outside. Yang looked back at us and frowned. I glanced around, noticing that the rest of my... "Team" was standing pretty far away from me.

"Hey, stick with your damn team." Yang said sternly. I blinked and looked at him, but he was looking at the others.

"I refuse to walk next to that!" Kankuro said. I growled inaudibly, but looked at Yang, who seemed like he was about ready to rip off Kankuro's head. I saw Temari and Baki nod in agreement, then I heard Yang growl at a very low pitch.

"Was I asking? And get that damn crayola off of your face, you're not a fucking kid." He snarled. I looked over at the white haired kid, who I'm guessing is Yin. He, along with the rest of Yang's team, were laughing like crazy. Kankuro gasped and took a step towards Yang.

"It's war paint!" He yelled.

I blinked, noticing Yang get something out of his pocket. An IPod? "no," He said, turning it on. "THIS is war paint." He turned the device around and I blinked. Well... I guess you could call it that. images?q=tbn:ANd9GcQZWrU-fEZmlFyw... I sighed inaudibly, watching the two fight. After a couple minutes I looked around and blinked again. None of the villagers are paying any attention to us... that's weird.

After a little while of listening to Yang and Kankuro fighting I heard a whimper and looked over at Yin, who was pulling the hem of Yang's shirt. I blinked ad watched those two, noticing how Yang immediately stopped fighting Kankuro and looked at Yin. "I'm hungry..." Yin whined.


	7. Chapter 7

(( Still Gaara ))

"I'm hungry..." Yin whined. Yang blinked and looked at a clock on a nearby building.

"It is about time for you to eat isn't it..." He mumbled and starting walking. Yin happily followed.

I glanced around and sighed inaudibly. "So where could we stay anyways?" I heard Baki say to Yang's actual Sensei.

"Well, you could stay with us... we have plenty of room for people." He said in a monotone voice. This group... it interests me... maybe I'll just see what they can do.

"Are you sure about that?" Temari said, looking at the guy. "What's your names anyways?"

"Oh I forgot about that eheehee..." Their Sensei said. "Alright, I'll introduce us as we walk." We gave him a slight nod and started following him. "My name is Daiki, and this is Chiriku." He pointed to a guy with bright red hair, who also looked like he was about to fall asleep. "The black haired kid was Yang, I hope you could tell by the way. And the white haired one was Yin. Any questions so far?"

"Yeah, how old are you guys?" Baki asked.

"Well, I'm 17," Daiki started. "And the rest of them are either 12 or 13." He said bluntly.

"You're only 17?" Kankuro said, sounding amazed.

"Don't be so amazed, I was a Jounin by the time I was like 10, I was just too lazy and too busy to be a Sensei. It's actually pretty normal for our village to have skilled ninja, though we don't participate in any wars..." He said, seeming to space out a little.

"I see..." Baki murmured. "What is your leader?" I blinked, Well... their leader did have horns.

"He's from the Akuma clan. They usually stay hidden but he became the leader of our village at 15... I think it's cool but oh well."

"I'm curious about those two... Yin and Yang" I finally spoke up, noticing that no one else really asked about them.

"Well, those two are inseparable... They're twins, but they're pretty much the exact opposite from each other. You see, our village has a... well you could call it a curse... to where every hundred years or so, we have two children, Yin and Yang obviously, that help to keep balance in the world. Yin has to keep Yang under control, but this time around he's not doing a very good job at it... That's where our leader's clan comes in. They have specialized a sealing jutsu so that if Yang does get out of control, he can just be sealed. BUT it kills the person preforming the jutsu, so they try not to use it." I nodded, understanding everything so far. "Basically, Yin is an angel, and Yang is a demon."

"interesting..." Baki mumbled.

After walking for about half an hour, Daiki walked up to a rather large house and opened the door. This village is huge...! "Here we are~" Daiki said, holding the door open for us. "You can pick any bedroom that isn't closed and locked by the way." We nodded and I blinked, seeing Chiriku trudge over to a couch and flop down, quickly falling asleep. "Oh, and Chiriku isn's going to be much help, he likes to sleep... lazy ass..." Daiki mumbled the last part before sitting down on a different couch. I sat down on a couch in the corner and looked out a window, not paying any attention to where everyone else sat.

~three or four hours later~

We were all watching the television when all of a sudden the door opened. My team snapped our heads to the door and I blinked, seeing none other than Yin and Yang walk into the house. "So I see everyone's comfy" Yang said, chuckling right after. Yin giggled and flopped down on the couch that Kankuro was sitting on. Why do they have so many couches? Yang walked over to the couch I was sitting on and I watched him. My sand coiled around one of his ankles but he didn't pay any mind to it as he flopped down right next to me, laying his head in my lap. I could tell my eyes were huge when he did that. No one has ever wanted to be this close to me... Why him!? I shifted my weight a little but he didn't budge. I heard a faint chuckle come from him and I knew he was going to stay, so I didn't even bother trying to move him after that, though I did have my sand coiled around his abdomen under his shirt.

About an hour later I felt Yang yawn and I sighed inaudibly. _He'd better not fall asleep on me... I'll kill him if he does._ I thought to myself, looking at him. A couple minutes passed before Yang tiredly sat up and sighed. "who's sleeping where?" He asked. We shrugged and he mumbled something under his breath, though I couldn't understand him. "Okay, Kangaroo you can sleep in Yin's room, he like to squirm-"

"KANGAROO!?" Kankuro screamed.

"Yes now shut up before I kill you myself. Temari you can sleep in the room across from Daiki's, Baki you can sleep in Daiki's room, which means Gaara" he shot me a quick glance, "You'll be bunking with me."

"Yang remember what leader said?" Yin giggled. I blinked and thought back, remembering something about a ginger fetish and rape. Yang laughed and shrugged, walking off. I looked at Yin and blinked. Yin just smiled... wait... smiled!? These people are weird...

"His room's just down the hall by the way Gaara." I glanced at Daiki and nodded a little, though I wasn't going to go to his room. What is the point when I can't sleep? And what about Chiriku? Why can't anybody sleep in his room?

About half an hour later Yin trudged to I'm guessing his room, and the other's quickly followed. I sighed and leaned back into the couch, wondering what I could do. "Could prove why I'm alive..." I mumbled to myself.

"Eat a damn pizza" I quickly looked at the doorway and saw Yang standing there with a box of Pocky. "I couldn't sleep... don't judge. And you can go to sleep if you want... I can see how tired you are." He said bluntly. I do feel pretty tired but... no... I can't...

"I.. I-"

"yes you can just go to my room. Trust me" He murmured, flopping down on the couch. I nodded very slowly and stood up, walking down the hall to a door that had the "Yang" symbol. I blinked and opened the door, revealing a pretty cool room I'd have to admit... I closed the door and walked to the middle of the room.

The walls were blood red, the ceiling was a deep black, and there was a red and black checkered carpet. I walked over to the bed and pulled back the black sheets, laying down and resting my head on the red pillows. "he really likes black and red..." I mumbled before closing my eyes. My world quickly went black as I fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning I pulled the blanket up a little, hearing a low, playful growl. I blinked and snapped my eyes open, feeling something on my face. I looked at my nose and my eyes widened, seeing something chewing on my nose. It looked kinda like a human... but it had little horns and a tail. It also had bright bluish-green eyes, what looked like black gloves and hawk-like feet, and black around it's eyes. I had to admit... it was actually kinda cute...

_UGH WHY ARE YOU THINKING SUCH THOUGHTS GAARA!?_ I mentally screamed and watched the thing chew on my nose, not knowing what to do. I mean... it might be Yang's pet or something... I wouldn't put it past the guy... What is this thing anyways? I scrunched my nose, earning a small growl from the thing on my face, which was still chewing on my nose. _Okay... this is getting annoying..._

And just when I thought things couldn't get any worse, I noticed my gourd was missing. I sighed and attempted to pull the thing off of me but it simply cried out and grabbed my lip, making me wince a little. I quickly let it go and let it resume with whatever it was doing.

"D'AWWWWWW He's hungry~!" I quickly looked over at the doorway and blinked, seeing Yang standing there with an irritatingly annoying grin plastered on his face. He walked over to me and... it and chuckled. "Ulquiorra, no." He said slightly sternly. _Ulq... wha... never mind..._ Yang picked up the thing like someone would a kitten. I blinked and rubbed my nose.

"that's it!? that's all you had to do!?" I said with a pretty irritated voice. Yang chuckled and nodded, setting a bowl down on the nightstand next to the bed. He sat the damn thing down in front of the bowl of... strawberries...? Really? The thing growled and jumped into the bowl, diving under the fruits. It popped his head out a couple seconds later with the tip of a strawberry in his mouth.

"d'awwwwww" Yang said, sitting next to me. He glanced over at me and smiled a little. _Why is he smiling...? did I do something...?_

Yang chuckled and wrapped an arm around my shoulder, watching the little thing down the strawberries like it hadn't eaten in a few days. I immediately tensed up but relaxed a little... actually feeling safe in his arms. It almost disgusted me. I looked over at erm... Ulq... Ulqui... that thing that was chewing on my face and blinked, seeing it sucking the juice out of the last strawberry. "What is that thing...?" I finally asked.

Yang burst out into laughter and I blushed in embarrassment... wait... WHEN AM I EMBARRASSED!? UGH I don't like this... "His name's Ulquiorra. He's like... an adorable demon that I found in a cave nearby one day. I liked him so I took him home with me... Isn't he just adorable!" Yang said happily as he picked up... Ulqior... that thing. It growled happily this time and curled up against Yang's chest, clinging to his shirt. "We're gonna leave later today too by the way."

"Aren't we supposed to leave in like three days...?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah but things change, so be ready by noon." He said, standing up. I quickly got up and watched Yang leave the room, closing the door behind him. I nodded, though he couldn't see it. I walked into the bathroom attached to Yang's room and decided to take a hot shower before I did anything else.

I quickly stripped off my clothes and turned on the shower, sighing lightly. After The water heated up I slipped into the tub and sighed again, feeling the hot water relaxing my tensed muscles. For once this... monster inside of me was quiet, so I was actually a little calm/happy, though I didn't show it. _Why has he been so quiet anyways...?_ I shrugged and just enjoyed the moment while it lasted. I heard the bathroom door open and shut and I blinked. I looked up to see Yin peeking at me... naked... "erm... can I help you...?" I asked awkwardly.

"Yang was right... you are pretty" he giggled. I blinked and blushed, hopefully he thought it was from the heat of the water. "Bubby wanted me to tell you that he's gonna come and rape you if you don't get out soon." He said before running off. I blinked and quickly washed my hair and body before getting out of the shower and drying off. I sniffed the air. _His body wash smells kinda nice..._

I got dressed and walked out of the bathroom, seeing Yang laying on his bed with Ulqio... Ulquior... that thing. I cleared my throat and Yang sat up, his hair falling in his face a little. He grinned and sat the little demon thing on his shoulder. "About bloody fucking time!" He said, patting the thing's head. "you were in there for like an hour and a half!" I blinked. _I was...?_ I shrugged, watching the thing on his shoulder, making sure it didn't attack my face again. "Don't worry he isn't gonna move too fast any time soon" He said, almost skipping out of his room. I slowly followed and sighed.

"So why are we leaving this early?" I heard Baki say as we reached the main room. Daiki looked at Yang and chuckled.

"What I'm bored!" Yang argued, opening the door. "Now let's go~!"


	9. Chapter 9

/ -le still Gaara- /

"So, we're leaving cause you're bored?" Kankuro asked. Yang simply nodded and skipped down the street with Yin and Ulqiorra...? Is that it? On his shoulder. I watched Chiriku for a minute, but quickly lost interest. He was trudging down the street next to Daiki, who didn't seem interesting either. _Isn't Yang supposed to be evil or something...? _ I shrugged a little and adjusted the strap on my gourd.

-_Flashback to that morning-_

_"Yin can Gaara have his gourd back now?" Daiki had asked for the millionth time._

_"BUT I WANNA KNOW WHAT'S INSIDE OF IT!" Yin protested._

_"It's just sand..." Gaara muttered. _

_After fighting with Yin for about an hour, Yang had simply ripped the gourd away from Yin, who whined until they left the house_.

-_le Flashback Ends_-

I looked at the villagers for the thousandth time and continued wondering why I haven't been getting any weird looks lately. "It's because they've seen Yang pissed off before." Daiki muttered, walking next to me now. I blinked and looked up at him, then over to Chiriku, who was walking next to their sensei.

"huh?" I mumbled.

"The villagers. You have been wondering why they aren't giving you strange looks or treating you like your village does. It's because they've seen Yang pissed." He said. _how did he know...? _"Now you want to know how I know that." Daiki smirked.

"Can you read minds or something?" Baki said, glancing back at us.

"No, I just know how the human mind works. It's pretty simple." Daiki said bluntly.

"Don't let him fool you guys," Yang said, looking at us grinning. "He read your files."

"That too." Daiki chuckled. I shrugged and blinked, feeling Ulquiorra on my head.

"Heehee Ulqi-chan likes you Gaara-chan!" Yin squealed. I cringed and attempted to pick up the damn thing but it cried out and clung to my hair. I hissed in slight pain and let it go. _Why isn't my sand working...?_

"Oh, and Ichibi doesn't like Yang." Chiriku said. I blinked.

"How do you guys know this? We've never even been to your village before. Hell, we've only recently heard of it!" Kankuro said.

"Because before y'alls fucking villages started fighting we were just one huge country." Daiki said, looking around. "Yang why are you taking the long way out? We could've just cut through Leader's building and we would've been out in less than five minutes" He whined.

Yand giggled. "I'm bored and hungry~!" He and Yang ran to a ramen stand. We all sighed in unison and followed. We sat down together, well I sat away from them. Yang walked over to me and I did a slight glare at him. he giggled and picked me up. I blinked, and heard my entire team gasp. I could tell my eyes were as big as dinner plates too, which didn't make things any better. "I won't bite... hard~" He winked before setting me next to his seat. I buried my face in my hands, averting the horrified gaze of my "teammates" as Yang flopped down back in his spot. We ordered our food and I looked around the little shop. It wasn't much... but it did smell good. Lots of different spices. I blinked, feeling Yang stand up. I looked up at him and saw him grinning mischievously, looking over at a table. I glanced over at the table and blinked, seeing their leader sitting there with some guy. They were holding hands, so I'm guessing that they're dating. "Leader you sexy bastard~!" Yang giggled and ran over to the table. We all watched. I heard the guy ["Leader"] sigh.

"Yeah Yang?" He mumbled. Yang flopped next to them.

"How are you two doing~?" Yang giggled.

"Good, now can we eat lunch? And what are you doing here?"

"I got bored so we're leaving soon and yeah eheehee" Yang giggled, walking back over to us. Leader chuckled faintly and kissed the man next to him. I heard a couple of girls squeal and cringed. _Yuck... squeals..._ I'm just fine with two guys... just... the attention they get from girls is just... ugh.

After about an hour, we all finished eating and Yang paid for the food before we left. Yin walked next to Kankuro and snatched his hand. "What the hell do you think you're doing you pest!?" Kankuro said, ripping Yin's hand off of him. I heard a sniffle and blinked. _Uh...oh..._ All of a sudden the air around us was thick... I could barely breathe. I looked at Yang, who snarled. Yin let out a soft sob and ran to Chiriku, who hugged him tightly. "Well don't fucking touch me brat!" Kankuro yelled. I looked around and noticed that everyone had hidden. I blinked and took a slight step back. Yang growled again and in less than a second he had Kankuro at least a foot off of the ground, holding his neck. Kankuro let out a strangled yelp and tried prying Yang's hand away from him, only to have it tighten more.

"Shut. Up." Yang said. His voice was deeper... more demonic... "Say one more word and I don't care what happens. I. Will. Make. It. Rain. Your. Blood. You. Damn. Pest." He said before throwing Kankuro to the ground like common trash. He must've looked terrifying by the look on Kankuro's face. None of us could see it though, his bangs were hiding his visible eye. Yang hiccuped and covered his eyes. _What a crybaby..._ Yang seemed to calm down and he walked over to Yin. Chiriku picked Yin up and gently handed him to Yang, who held him close. I looked over to Kankuro, who scrambled to his feet with a look of horror. _I've never gotten that look out of him... No wonder the villagers are so scared of him... I'm actually shaking a little..._ I heard Yang say little nothings to Yin as he started walking again. Chiriku and Daiki followed as if nothing happened, and the villagers started roaming the streets again. It even seemed to get brighter out. My team slowly followed Yang this time and I watched him and Yin closely. Yin was still crying, but not anywhere near as bad as before. Yang continued carrying him as we exited the building, quickly going into a deeply-wooded area. I looked at the path and grabbed the strap on my gourd.

"Something bothering you?" Chiriku mumbled, now walking next to me. I blinked and stiffened slightly, shaking my head 'no'. At least... I don't think there is... "Alright, Yin cries a lot... you have to be careful when you talk to him.." He muttered. I nodded and glanced up at Ulquiorra, who had made a nest in my hair. I gently picked him up and he actually let me... though he was limp. I held him in my hands and looked at him. _Oh... he's sleeping..._ I fixed my hair and set the thing on my shoulder, continuing to follow Yang.


	10. Chapter 10

/ YANG~! /

After walking for like... ever I blinked and sniffed the air. I was still carrying Yin too by the way. I swear I almost killed that fucking bastard. Anyways, Yin wrapped his arms around my neck and I smiled a little, seeing that the road forked into two directions. I tilted my head up a little and sniffed the air again. _HOT SPRINGS! _I grinned and started walking down the path to the left. "Erm... Yang... the Leaf Villa-"

"shhhh!" I cut off Daiki-sensei and continued walking. _Hey, I'm in charge right? heehee~ _ I grinned, seeing a building further ahead.

"Oh god why..." Chiriku muttered, sighing. Yin giggled softly and kissed my chin. I could feel his muscles tense lightly and I kissed the top of his head, gently setting him down on his feet so we could enter the building. I chuckled and looked back at everyone. I think Gaara was even paler than normal, and the other three from his village didn't look much better.

"What, don't like water~?" I smirked.

"..." Silence from all of them. I broke out into a fit of laughter. _Seriously!? How could you __**not**__ like water!?_ Daiki chuckled softly and picked me up, carrying me to the men's section. I was still dying.

Daiki sat me down in the room and I looked back at the Suna ninjas slowly following us. I giggled and saw Yin skip right past them, practically dragging Chiriku with him. I started quickly stripped down and wrapped a towel around my waist before rolling my shoulders, hearing them pop and crack several times. I sighed in relief and popped my knuckles.

/ okay back to Gaara for a bit /

I could tell I was blushing when I saw Yang strip, though I didn't let anyone see it. I swear he's like... part cat or something. His shoulder blades stick out almost like a cat's would... he has a long sleek body... AAACK SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP! I bit my inner cheek and stripped down, immediately wrapping a towel around me. I. Don't. Like. Hot. Springs. I can live with showers but... just not hot springs. I sighed inaudibly as we walked into the actual hot springs. I took off my towel and slipped into the water, staying in the shallow part. I think this is deep enough for me...

"Aww Gaara doesn't like water~" I heard Yang tease. I huffed slightly and looked at the water in front of me, seeing Ulquiorra floating on the water. I poked his stomach and he flew into the air, growling in surprise. I blinked. "..." The thing landed on Knakuro's face, starting to chew on his nose. ha. I watched it and blinked, mentally laughing when Kankuro tried to pull it away. It screeched and clung to his face. Kankuro growled and tried prying it off of him, but it only bit down on his nose roughly and grabbed his lip. Kankuro gasped and winced, letting it go. I heard Yang chuckled and call for it. It flew to him and landed on Yang's head, curling up in his hair. Yin squealed and patted the thing's head a couple times before sinking down in the water to his nose. I looked around and sighed inaudibly, hearing Yang chuckle. "c'mere Gaara" he said. I quickly shook my head no and blinked, knowing that everyone was watching me. I growled slightly and slowly made my way over to Yang, who had his arms wrapped around Chiriku and Yin. I looked at him.

"What?"

"closer." Yang grinned and grabbed my arm, practically pulling me into his lap. I gasped and looked up at him. _He is really tall..._ I tried to move.

"Yang. Let. Go. Before. I. Kill. You." I warned. He just smirked and licked the shell of my ear. I shuddered, though he was the only one who noticed it. He let me go and I quickly made my way back to where I was previously and glared at Yang. Yang just chuckled and kissed Yin's temple. I sighed lightly and pulled my knees to my chest, hugging them. I looked around again and noticed that everyone else was just talking to each other.

About an hour later, we all decided it was time to go and I happily left, quickly drying off and changing. I ran my fingers through my hair and waited for the others. We walked outside to Find Temari looking at clouds. I adjusted the strap on my gourd and kept my distance from everyone as we headed back to the path that takes us to the Leaf Village.

/A/N: I know... there's not much to this chapter... it was kinda just a filler I guess... welp, the excitement is coming though!/


	11. Chapter 11

/ Hmmmmm Gaara's POV /

After that grand adventure in the hot springs, Yang led us back to the intended path and we started walking. I was looking around, trying to figure out where we were and Yin and Yang were just skipping down the road. "Hey Yang, where are we?" I looked over at Chiriku, who seemed more alert than before. Yang stopped and blinked, looking around. Everything was silent before I heard someone say "We're lost aren't we?" I blinked and looked at Chiriku again. He sighed and scratched the side of his head. _His voice is deep for a thirteen year old's..._ Yang giggled sheepishly and rubbed the tip of his nose with the side of his finger.

"Maybe a little..." Yang mumbled. Chiriku sighed again and mumbled something before disappearing. I blinked multiple times and just looked at the sky, seeing a bird. I heard multiple pops and cracks and looked over at Daiki, who was rolling his wrists.

"Eheehee sorry they do that.." He smiled and popped his fingers. I blinked, seeing Ulquiorra flying towards me. I held out my hand and he practically wrapped around my finger. I heard Yin giggle.

"Ulqui-chan likes you Gaara-chan!" He squealed. I cringed and sat the damn thing on my gourd before hearing a rustling in a tree above us.

"Three more miles and we'll reach a small village." I blinked and looked up to see Chiriku standing above us. _How did I miss him? And how did he get back so fast!?_ I heard Yang mumble something before jumping into the tree. We followed and continued on with our journey.

"You're slow today Chiriku." Daiki said. I looked over at him, then to Chiriku, who seemed bored out of his mind.

"Slow!? He was gone for two minutes! How is that slow!?" Baki said. He was beside of Daiki by now.

"He's usually back in at least a minute and a half." Daiki muttered, looking at Chiriku, who got next to him.

"Back off jeesh I was up all last night." He muttered, yawning right afterwords.

"Oh.. Your brother?" Daiki said, tilting his head a little. _He has a brother? I wonder what he looks like..._

"Yeah, he was calling all night.. not to mention the damn sperm donor was home last night too, so he had to stay in his damn room.." _Sperm donor? Wha..._

"Ah. How is he?"

"Fine... he fell asleep at like four in the morning so I got like three minutes of sleep thanks to that damn thing on Gaara's gourd." He said, almost pouting. _So it isn't just me huh... good._

"D'awwwww leave Ulquiorra alone!" Yang said, giggling. Yin squealed and hopped onto Baki's back. Baki blinked.

"erm.." He glanced back at Yin, who was nuzzling his jaw. Yang stopped and fell to the ground. We all stopped and looked at him. He has having another laughing fit. Oh how fun.. Yin squeaked and blushed, darting over to Chiriku hiding his face in his chest. Chiriku patted his head and yawned. After a minute or two, Yang stood up as if nothing happened and smiled.

"C'mon! Let's just walk! I can see the gate from here!" Yang said, trotting ahead.

"Walking my ass.." Chiriku mumbled. We all hopped down and Yin ran after Yang while the rest of us walked to the gate. It wasn't much, but it was still a gate. Yang was talking/yelling to some dude who wasn't letting him in.

"Sir you have to have permission to enter this village." The guy must've said a thousand times.

"But... but..." Yang grabbed Yin's head and shoved it into the guard's face. "Who could resist that face!?" He said. Yin squeaked. The guard sighed and lightly pushed Yin away.

"Me. Now beat it kid."

"Do you have any idea who I am!" Yang said. _Oh Kami... why..._

"No and I don't want to."

"Yang Akuma. Ring a bell?" Yang said, placing his hands on his hips like a girl would. _He's an Akuma? I thought they had horns or something.. Well... I guess that would explain why the Akumas can seal him so easily... _

"You're... Yang?" The guard said in disbelief.

"Believe it or not he is." Daiki said, walking up to Yang.

"Let them in." I blinked and looked behind the guard, seeing a guy walking up to us.

"B-But sir...-"

"I said let them in. Now let them in." The guy said. He had like... some shade of blue-grey hair, and black clothes on. _People in this area sure are strange..._ I heard Yin squeal as the guard let us pass. Yin and Yang darted into the village and the guy chuckled. We all casually walked past the guard.

The guy walked up to Daiki and they started talking, but I couldn't understand what they were saying.

My team, along with Chiriku, were currently trying to find Yin and Yang, who just seemed to vanish.

_Oh great... just what we need..._


	12. Chapter 12

/ Still Gaara~! /

"Hey Gaara?" I blinked and looked over at Chiriku.

"Hn?"

"Were you really planning on killing Yang back at the hot springs?" He chuckled and looked ahead of us. I shrugged and looked forward as well. There wasn't much... Just some buildings here and there. People were walking around but nothing very interesting was happening. "Hmm... Where are they..." Chiriku muttered and looked around.

After a few more minutes I blinked, hearing distant shouting. "Hear that?" I muttered, looking at Chiriku. We were both completely ignoring Kankuro and Temari by the way.

"Hmm... I think Yin got hungry." Chiriku said. I blinked but said nothing as we headed towards the shouting. As we approached a building, Chiriku chuckled softly. I listened closer and heard people repeating 'Yin' over and over. Chiriku opened the doors to the building and it looked like there were a bunch of thugs surrounding a table. Yin was on one side and some other guy was on the other. Yang was taking money from people and Yin was downing food like I have never seen before. The other guy was eating pretty fast as well, but Yin had him beat by like five bowls of ramen. "Yang." Chiriku said. Yang hummed and looked up for a few seconds.

"What? I'm making money!" Yang laughed lightly. I blinked and mentally shook my head, watching Yin down _another_ bowl of ramen. The guy had long since given up and Yang finally stopped Yin, who just pouted. "C'mon Yin, I think we gotta go." Yang muttered. Yin squealed and tackled Chiriku, who didn't even budge (he did wrap his arms around Yin though). Yang chuckled and walked over to me. I blinked and looked up at him. Everyone else in the bar were completely ignoring us.

"Hello down there shorty." Yang said, grinning. I growled lightly and wrapped my sand around his ankle, though it didn't seem to affect him one bit though. He just chuckled and bent down so that his lips were almost touching my ear. I blinked and tried to move, but Yang grabbed my hips so I couldn't. I looked around but everyone else were outside talking to each other. "What? You wanna go already!?" Yang said. I shivered lightly, feeling his warm breath against my ear and neck. Yang gently nipped my ear lobe and I closed my eyes a little, tightening my sand around his ankle. Yang simply chuckled and lifted his hand. I blinked, seeing my sand go straight back into my gourd.

"H-How...?"

"You don't need to know... Gaara." Yang smirked and stood straight up, grabbing my wrist lightly. He started walking and I really had no choice but to follow him. Once we were outside Yang let go of me... Thankfully no one saw anything. I looked over at Ulquiorra and saw him fly towards me again. I held out my hand and he quickly landed on it, wrapping his little arms, legs, and tail around my index finger. I swear his tail is twice the size of his body... Oh well.

"Hey, guys! We're staying here tonight!" I blinked and looked ahead of us, seeing Daiki and Baki walking towards us. Great. I just want to get to the Leaf Village so I can be _**alone**_ again. Yin squealed, Yang shrugged and smirked, Chiriku yawned, Kankuro and Temari groaned, and I just stood there, watching the thing on my finger. It nibbled on my fingertip and growled playfully.

"Hey sensei?" Yin said, running up to Daiki. Daiki looked at Yin and hummed lightly for a few seconds. "Where are we?"

"It's just a little town that some thugs come to. Our leader actually gave it to his cousin. That was who made the guard let us in by the way." Daiki said, patting Yin's head. Yin smiled and kissed Daiki's hand before running up to Baki.

"What do you want kid?" Baki said, looking down at Yin, who just smiled.

"You're pretty!" Yin said.

... Silence.

... Still silence.

... Silence continues.

"... What." Baki glared at Yin, who whimpered softly and shrunk back a little.

"N-Nothing..." Yin ran over to a growling Yang, who quickly hugged/held him protectively.

I sighed inaudibly as we started walking back to I'm guessing a hotel, though I don't think I should really think about anything right now. I have no idea what's going on.

... I hate it.

"Gaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrraaaaaaaa!" Yang said, looking at me. I just gave him a small glare before looking ahead again, though I was still listening to him. He knew I was too. "You don't talk a lot do you?" Yang said, sighing. I shrugged and looked at Ulquiorra, who had crawled up my arm to my shoulder. Yang chuckled and I just tried to ignore him.

A few minutes later, we reached a rather large building. "Here we are~!" Daiki said, quickly walking in. The rest of us followed and Yang grinned.

"Well this looks fun~" Yang said. Daiki handed us each a key and I blinked. _We get our own rooms?_ I took my key and blinked again.

"Well, with all the money that Yang got while betting on Yin, I thought we could get our own rooms... Though I think Yin'll be with Yang." Daiki said, looking at Yin at the last part. Yin giggled and nodded. I sighed and quickly found my room. I entered and looked around.

"Not too bad..." I muttered, setting my gourd down on the floor. I walked over to my bed and sat down, yawning. "hmm..." I looked out the window, hearing a rumbling noise. "What's that?" I got up and walked over to the window, looking out into the distance. I blinked, seeing what looked like smoke bombs. "Wha...?" I slowly walked back to my door, hell bent on knowing what that was.


	13. Chapter 13

/ Gaara /

I walked out of my room and saw Chiriku standing out in the hall with the most miserably tired expression I have ever seen on anyone. He blinked and yawned, giving me a slight wave. "Wanna see a fight?" He asked, walking up to me. I just shrugged. He started walking and I followed. We walked out of the building and met the rest of our teams outside. I blinked and looked around, not seeing Yin or Yang. _Oh boy..._

After walking for about ten minutes, We exited the village and headed towards what sounded like five or six people fighting. I blinked as we reached a cliff. It was about thirty feet off the ground. "umm..." I said softly, looking at Chiriku.

"Look down, it's safe up here. Yang. Is. Pissed." Chiriku and Daiki both giggled softly and I heard a blood curdling scream. I stiffened and looked down, seeing Yang literally slowly rip off some guy's head. Chiriku and Daiki sat down, so the rest of us did as well. I looked closer at Yang, and he looked... scary... His hair looked almost wiry, / Like Naruto's when Kyuubi tries to take over if that helps any/, he was covered in blood, and his eyes... They were blank. There was nothing in them. No hate, anger, fear... nothing. I shuddered lightly, though nobody else saw it. We heard another blood curdling scream as the last man was decapitated. I glanced over and saw Yin holding Ulquiorra close to him. I blinked, seeing a small scrape on Yin's cheek.

"All that... for a scrape?" I asked softly, looking at Chiriku. I relied on him for answers, since Yang will just blabber on about something, Yin will just giggle and shrug, and Daiki would just laugh and tell me to ask Chiriku.

"Yup. You should've seen the great tantrum of October. He wiped out a country because some dumass cut Yin's arm." He said, chuckling. My eyes widened and I knew everyone else on my team's did too.

Daiki grinned and looked at my team. "If you guys think that Gaara is a monster, then you'd better think again."

I mentally chuckled and looked down at a very bloodied Yang, who was walking towards Yin. "Somebody stop him! He'll hurt-"

"He won't hurt Yin. It's programmed into his mind to kill whoever tries to hurt the kid, don't worry." Daiki said, cutting off Baki.

"O-Oh..." Baki mumbled. I looked down again. Yang was sitting next to Yin and was licking blood off of his hand like a cat would, as if nothing had happened. Yin looked up at us and smiled brightly, waving at us like crazy. Yang glanced up at us and smirked.

"Lemme guess." He started. "You saw pretty much everything?" He chuckled as we nodded. He muttered something and kissed Yin's cheek.

We jumped down next to the two and Chiriku cringed, taking a small step back. I tilted my head a little and felt Ulquiorra land on my shoulder. "He has like supersensative smell." Daiki chuckled lightly and wrapped an arm around Chiriku's shoulder, Chiriku sneezed and rubbed his nose.

"Oh get over it you baby! I think it smells wonderful!" Yang said, laying down.

"It's animalistic and disgusting." Chiriku whined. Yang just laughed and hopped up, pulling Yin up with him. Yin squealed and giggled, poking Yang's chest.

"Go take a shower bubby... you stink!" He squealed. Daiki, Kankuro, and Temari laughed and Baki, Yang, and I just stared at them blankly. Chiriku was gone. _He is fast..._

We made our way back to the hotel, receiving a few horrified stares at Yang from some people in the process. Yang just chuckled and made his way back to his room. We all went back to our rooms and had a pretty uneventful night after that.

The next morning I got ready pretty quickly, not wanting a bouncing Yin hopping on me or anything. (Hey I don't sleep much... what do you expect?) I opened my door and blinked, looking around for Ulquiorra. I glanced over to my gourd and picked it up, hearing a low growling noise. I looked at the cork and blinked, seeing the thing wrapped around the top of it. How I missed it, I will never know. I walked downstairs and turned in my key, wanting to take a walk before we left. Sadly, my plans have been failing ever since we met Yin and Yang, because not even five seconds after I left the hotel, I found them both. Walking down the street. Towards me. I looked around, trying to seem like I didn't notice them, but Ulquiorra had other plans. He screeched and climbed on top of my head, jerking my hair. I winced slightly but forced my sand to stay in the gourd. Hey, I don't know what Yang would do if I killed it... So I'll **try** to spare it. Yin squealed and darted over to me. Yang chuckled and walked over to us. "Has anybody else left?" Yin asked. I simply shook my head and he pouted. "Talk to me!" He whined. I shook my head again and picked up Ulquiorra, handing it to Yin, who squeaked and happily took it. Yang smiled and kissed Yin's temple. _He seems... too calm... something's gonna happen and I know it._

"There you guys are!" I looked behind us, seeing the rest of our teams. Well, Daiki was carrying a still sleeping Chiriku but that is beside the point. Yin and Yang both waved and I just looked at them. "Okay," Daiki said once they reached us. "Let's head out!" We all nodded and started walking. Yang took the lead and we left the village. Yang stopped and walked over to the guard who just stared at him blankly. Yang grinned and roughly bit the guy's nose, earning a yelp in pain from the other. Yang let go and casually walked away, with us following of course.


	14. Chapter 14

/ Gaara /

Finally. We finally made it to the Leaf Village. After a week of idiots, I can finally be alone.

Or so I thought.

I sighed and looked down at Kankuro, who was currently picking on some kids. I looked over at some black haired kid who threw a pebble at my idiotic brother, stopping him dead in his tracks. I told Kankuro I was going to kill him if he didn't shut it, and he quickly shut up. I used my sand and appeared in front of my "siblings". We turned and started walking when suddenly some pink haired girl yelled at us. I frowned even more. I bet if Yang was here they wouldn't be-

WAIT WHAT!? UUGH.

ANYWAYS. The pinkette asked us why we were here, we told her, then walked away. I quickly went to the apartment that I was staying in. With. Yang. And flopped down. Oi I wonder where they are though... Yang's team... They're usually right next to us, though I don't care if they're gone or not... it just peaks my interest is all.

I slowly stood up and shrugged off my overshirt, leaving me in my pants and a muscle shirt. It's actually pretty mild here... The desert is hot, but I never thought it was _this_ much of a difference. I walked to the rather small kitchen and made a sandwich before walking back to the couch, flipping through the channels on the television. Hey, monsters live pretty normally when we're alone okay?

/ Yang/

I sighed softly as Chiriku, Yin and I walked through the village. We were heading to the Hokage's building. BORING.

After a couple minutes, we went into his office and I looked at him. DAMN HE'S OLD! "Yin, Yang, Chiriku.." Daiki started, "You are ninja from Suna until I say otherwise, understood?" We nodded.

"We have only had one other team from your village in the exams.." The hokage said, looking at us. "But I'm sure you'll do fine." He smiled. Yin squealed and smiled brightly, Chiriku had a small smile on his lips, and I was looking at a raven outside. "Yang." I blinked and looked at him. "Please do be careful though.."

"Don't worry you geezer, I'll be fine!" I huffed. Jeesh.. people need to give me SOME credit... I'm not as bad as people think...

After getting out headbands, we went to our apartments. I slowly opened my door, half expecting some fruity kid to be in there (Hey, don't judge me, I heard that there's some fruitcups in this village), but there, in all of his fucking glory, was Gaara. On the couch. Eating a lollipop. He's fucking lucky I'm not in heat otherwise I would have raped him then and there in front of everyone. Have you ever seen something so hot you almost masturbated right there? Yeah, I almost did. I glomped him and laid on top of him instead. Masturbating can wait. I must touch him before the lollipop is gone. Gaara was squirming beneath me, trying to get away and I almost stripped him and raped him, but, against my hormones, I kissed his forehead, effectively making him stop. "Keep moving, and you'll get me harder than I already am." I said, looking him dead in the eye. His face turned fifty shades of red and I sat up, grinning. "So we're sharing an apartment huh~?" I grinned when he nodded. "Don't worry, Yin and Chiriku will be here later." I smirked when his face got even redder. "Just don't eat around me..." I purred in his ear before going to the bathroom and taking a shower.

/ Gaara /

What. Just. Happened!?

One second I was casually sitting on the couch eating a lollipop, the next I was practically being raped by Yang. Why me!?


End file.
